


BootRose Island--Remington Harris

by awessasims



Category: The Sims (Video Games), The Sims 2 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 23:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awessasims/pseuds/awessasims
Summary: Maid Remington Harris gets too cocky with his best client, but it's a co-worker that actually spoils all of his best-laid plans.





	BootRose Island--Remington Harris

Remington Harris was born and raised on the tough South side of Bluewater Village, SimNation. Growing up he'd been a rough, handsome, bad-boy teen with a good head for numbers and knack for making them add up--in the form of nice fat wads of Simoleons in the pockets of his worn skinny jeans. His aunt on his father's side of the family had married a half-Italian dude, Remo, who'd been been quite the stand-up guy when the family first met him; enough so that Remington was named after him. But Remo was a gangster of some repute and Remington's favorite uncle, who had paid Remington well to run numbers, and taught him that there wasn't a thing under the sun you couldn't place a bet on.

Later in life Remington bet on himself: to be able to make a buck in a manner less likely to end with him catching a bullet, especially if he was very discreet. He took a job as a maid and set to work working for the wealthiest families he could find, particularly, ones where the husbands were workaholics and the wives were bored out of their minds and hungry enough for affection to pay for it.

They had to be married because Remington wasn't interested in having a wife. The lessons he'd learned from his uncle Remo had altered forever the path he would have chosen, especially as a son of Bluewater Village, where you were supposed to learn a trade, open a business then build a family and an empire. Thanks to Remo he'd found himself a path to a shortcut, with all of the perks and none of the quirks. 

The other stiffs at MerryMaids could have it: the females who had traded in mops and brooms for diamond wedding rings and social status, only to end up finding themselves booted out the same way they'd been shooed in; if they were lucky they got great divorce settlements. It happened like sometimes, but usually they just ended up back out of the mansion with only their bad reputation to keep them company.

That wasn't the way Remington had planned to go out. He was a good-looking dude who'd had his pick of the ladies, always. He started at MerryMaids Bluewater, built a solid working reputation and then transferred out of town within three years; he honed an enviously small but lucrative client list at his next location and stayed only as long as the good times rolled or he got bored with his women.  
Experience had taught him that it was best to stay in one place no longer than two years, which was about the time his women usually became delusional from all of his good lovin' and thought that his ring on their finger was what they needed next. It never was, not for them and certainly not for him.

He'd seen a lot of SimNation because of his need to keep it pushing, but found himself slowing down at the ripe old age of thirty-five. He'd read about a new resort destination called BootRose Island...the developers made it sound like some kind of New Las Vegas. He didn't believe all the hype but the pictures of the place told no lies; one visit there hooked Remington immediately.

He'd never been one to be all into real estate; there were better things to do with his money than to pay a soul-crushing mortgage--namely, play horses, poker and darts; drink the best liquor, enjoy some new duds once in a while, because wearing a uniform for work was a great money-saver, as well. So, Remington took advantage of a vacancy at The Bungalows down near the wharf, which he came to know about because it was right next door to his bookie joint.

Things were going well for him; even though the Island was barely populated, it's new crop of inhabitants were largely wealthy ones; he had no problem establishing a prime client list. His favorite was Chalupe Dawg and her man, Joachin Ewe. They had an open relationship and only two children when he started working for them, but they were neat freaks and he never had much to do--except Chalupe, because she was fine and ripe and had a body with curves that required one to strap on seat belts in order to navigate her safely.

Everything was cool, even when she got pregnant by him. Her husband knew and made no issue of it; never said a word about it to Remington; and was all good with raising his daughter Remy as his own. Remington had been almost unable to believe his fantastic luck. Chalupe wasn't clingy--hell, she had an engagement ring on her finger, but two kids in they still hadn't married and seemed the happier for it. 

It was after Remy was born the Remington really started to think about saving some money for his future--he was no spring chicken and the odds were greatly against him that he'd find another woman like Chalupe. However, complacency and his gambling addiction kept him from saving his money like he should have; he'd been with Chalupe and Joachin for sixteen years before he'd wondered where all of the time had gone!

In that time they'd hired a nanny, Chase Kalson. Chase was a cool dude, upstanding and pretty square for a guy that claimed he was once an aspiring musician; he was A-OK with Remington, even after Chalupe had an brief affair with him. Of course, she got pregnant again and Joachin didn't seem to care one bit--again! Little Chayse Dawg was born and welcomed into the family as Joachin's own.

Everything was way cool. Remington had finally started a savings account with about thirty-five hundred Simoleons and had been looking forward to making it grow; he'd cut down on his gambling a bit, and determined that he would sock away at least sixty per cent of his earnings, realistically over five or six more years; for the first time in his life he thought about opening some kind of small business of his own and how nice it would be to be the Boss instead of the grunt...BootRose was noting less than one giant, tropical, floating island of opportunity--Remington even envisioned himself doing something legit!

But his world came crashing down all around him one fateful day, when Chalupe's fast daughter, Igadchewe, put her inappropriate moves on the nanny. It was a flirtation, to be sure, and only that, because Chase was a stand-up guy and not a statutory rapist. But Igadchewe was a young lady with a lot of experience, a body made for sin and face that could make the angels weep. And she had a crush on Chase that wouldn't wait...whether he'd wanted to be or not, Chase was in trouble. Her father had been on her like white on rice, and boy, she kept him busy. 

But Joachin and Chalupe shut her down with quickness and a united resolve--by firing Remington and Chase, both. It was an immediate dismissal that included two packages for each man: generous severance pay and their little bundles of joy. Remington would come to resent Igadchewe and Chase forever.

It was a shock to Remington's system, for sure, especially financially. Word got around about what happened and he was through at MerryMaids. All of his latent plans went right down the drain. He had no other job opportunities, only thirty-five hundred Simoleons in the bank and now a screaming baby daughter to take care of, that he never thought he'd have to be responsible for and didn't really know.

Remington noted that Chase had taken it all rather well, but it turned out that he was a frickin' songwriter! He'd been making his own nice piece of change for years selling his songs; took him a while but he bought a phat-ass beach house for himself and his son and never held any ill-will toward Joachin or Chalupe, to Remington's knowledge. Hell, their kids even all became close, later.

It burned Remington up every time he thought about it all. And he thought about it all a lot. Like on this morning, similar to every other since he'd brought his daughter to his ramshackle place.

Remington would be the first to tell you that he wasn't a good father...

...he didn't treat Remy badly...but the girl grew up lonely and without his real affection.

Not too long after he brought Remy to The Bungalows, Remington's bookie, Big Joe, died; a new bookie took over the place, a Servo named Kelly Kalson. She was good and tough and didn't take any shit. She loved little Remy to death. She and Remington became close friends...especially after their gossip fest revealed the people they had in common that had brought them together.

Remington spilled the beans about Igadchewe Dawg and how she grew up badly; Kelly's broken record was her utter disgust and disdain for Chase Kalson, and putting his wife, Brooke, on blast for being a lazy, dangerous stay-at-home mom. Kelly had a sharp tongue, and never had a problem ripping Remington a new one, either, but with love, for neglecting his daughter. They had become good friends, by then, and Remington didn't take offense because Kelly was right. He often tried to take her caring, if rough, words to heart. He tried to be kinder to his daughter but he just had too many resentments to keep up the facade.

The years wore on; he half-heartedly looked for legit work, but he couldn't keep up that facade, either. He managed to scam a temporary employer on a workers comp claim and lived on disability until his social security kicked in; he lost his looks, let himself go and lived on scorn and disappointment for the rest of his days. 

In spite of Remington's bad parenting Remy excelled in school and, amazingly, grew up well. 

Remy got an after-school job and eventually treated herself to a makeover...she didn't have to do much--she was the spitting image of her beautiful mother, even though she didn't inherit her mother's curves. More than that Remy was smart; even though Remington never said it out loud he was really proud of his daughter.

But Remington routinely bad-mouthed Remy's mother; of course he failed to mention how he'd shut down any and every effort on Chalupe's part to make contact with or send money to Remy. He knew that there was a special place in Hell waiting for him but his wounded pride and misplaced anger just wouldn't allow him to behave otherwise.

Remy found, over time, that the only place she would ever bond with her father was across from him at a poker table; she was a family-oriented girl, despite her father; she took whatever little crumb of his attention that she could get and loved him unconditionally.

Remington didn't realize what he'd lost until he lost her. Remy had gotten herself a scholarship to college and left home right after high school graduation.

Kelly was too heart-broken to come say goodbye the day Remy left; she had secretly stuffed a couple of huge stacks of Simoleons in Remy's suitcase and had said her goodbyes the night before...

...oiling the rust away from the corners of her eyes as she waited for Remington, knowing that she had to be there for him when reality bitch-slapped him upside his head.

And it did. Hard.


End file.
